


won't you build high [Podfic]

by ashers_kiss, blackglass



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "won't you build high" by ashers_kiss."Ardeth believes in fate."





	won't you build high [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [won't you build high](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049893) by [ashers_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss). 



Length: 10:27  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/won't%20you%20build%20high.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/won't%20you%20build%20high%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Now time for MOAR OT3. Thanks to ashers_kiss for having blanket permission!


End file.
